


Suspicion of Relapse -- A Self Study by Rose Lalonde

by obsidianlullaby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timelines, Gen, Grimdark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/pseuds/obsidianlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some timelines, Rose's light couldn't quite ward off the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicion of Relapse -- A Self Study by Rose Lalonde

I have chosen to keep this record due to the stirring of certain familiar sensations within me. I am not a fool. I will not ignore this. Neither, however, am I inclined to relay the circumstances of these new developments to my friends. I am tempted to say, here, that my hesitation is due to unwillingness to frighten them unduly, but I am not so conceited to assume that my judgment is unbiased and realistic under even these conditions. The simple fact is that, at present, I cannot bring myself to warn them, so I can only do what I can to monitor my own condition and take appropriate precautions. In that interest, this log has been created.

I still feel it. No new developments.

Dave accused me of acting weird. I take this feedback with a grain of salt, seeing how he is, well, Dave.

No new developments.

No new developments.

I enjoy it when Kanaya bites me. This is problematic, considering that it makes me want to bite her back.

Terezi informs me that I smell like eternity. What eternity smells like, I cannot fathom. I told her as much.

No new developments.

I bit her back. She didn’t like it. I promised not to do it again.

I did it again.

Dave was crying. When I tried to help, Terezi drew on me.

I saw Gamzee. He called me a heretic. I edified him. It was funny.

I saw Kanaya. (She has been avoiding me.) She said that I am not myself, so I let myself go.

Karkat came looking for me. He said he wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. He wasn’t yelling. He cried, but his voice was even, right up until the begging began.

I reread my introduction to this, but, for the life of me, I can’t recall what I was actually thinking when I started keeping this log.

They just don’t understand. Terezi should have understood. She didn’t.

I haven’t see Dave in days. I miss him. I want to share this with him.

so uh. i dunno if anyones gonna see this. but i guess i wanted to leave something behind, just in case. or maybe i just cant stand to leave things like that, not for her. either way, shit went bad. its all my fault, i should have known. she was my sister, i should have known. im going to put it right. so yeah, you, mysterious reader person (john? jade? im sorry), are in a doomed timeline. i just hope the one i’m about to create is a false one too.


End file.
